


To keep you save

by x103femke



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x103femke/pseuds/x103femke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwight would do everything to keep his daughter save and give her the opportunity of her life</p>
            </blockquote>





	To keep you save

Dwight was watching her daughter dance in the garden. She wore her sugar plum fairy tutu and her hair was in a tight bun with a pink ribbon.  
Her dad made the bun because he was the only dad who could and she was so proud of him that she told it to all her friends.  
Not that Dwight minded, he found it pretty funny that when he brought Lizzy to school all her friends would ask if he could make a bun in their hair.  
He walked inside to get some lemonade.  
Tomorrow she had a performance, the nutcracker, and he would sit in the first row filming everything.

"Sweethart, do you want some lemonade?" He shouted.

"Yes please!" Lizzy came running in. "Can we have the pink one?" She asked.

"Yes of course would you grab it?" He smiled watching her daughter standing on the tip of her toes to get the bottle. Yes she would be a perfect ballerina.

"Lizzy? I want to discuss something with you, shall we sit in the living room?"

"Yes dad of course what is it?"

"Well sit down first." He smiled. "I have been thinking your birthday is next month."

"And?" Lizzy said enthusiastic almost jumping up and down on the couch.

"And we are going to the colorado ballet company next week to.." He couldn't even finish his sentence because the young ballerina hang around his neck hugging him thightly.

"I didn't even say what we are going to do there!" He laughed.

"May I guess, pleeaaassseee." She begged.

"Yes shoot." 

"We are going to see." She thought out loud. "Cinderella!"

"How did you know that?" He asked suprised.

"Well it's the only performance they have at the moment dad!" She laughed.

"You have to guess another thing we are going to do." He looked at his daughter.

"Oh, uumm this is a hard one, arrree weeee gooing to McDonald's?" She asked.

"No maybe after." He smiled.

"Oh uuhh, we are going shopping?"

"Maybe."

"A yes or a no dad?"

"Nope."

"I give up." She sat down on her fathers lap.

"Well, you are going to do audition to have a scholarship at the Colorado ballet company until you are eighteen."

"Whaaaaaat!!" She shouted. "Seriously? " she asked.

"Yes."

"Like serious seriously?"

"Yes, I talked to your teacher and she said you would have a perfect chance to get the scholarship."

"Wow this is the best day of my life." She hugged her dad. "I love you."

"Love you too, baby girl." He hugged her back. "Oh I also got you this for the big day." He grabbed a pink  
package from the table next to the couch.  
"Here you go."

Lizzy carefully unwarpped it and when she finally saw it her eyes sparkled.

"This is the leotard I wanted!" She hold the black leotard with lace going down in a V-form on the back in front of her.  
"I am going to try it own." With her new leotard she run up the stairs.

Dwight smiled as he watch her daughter run upstairs with joy.  
He was glad that she wanted to go because maybe if she got the scholarship she would live there on week days and would be saver then spending most of her times in Haven.  
But of course he wanted her to go because she loves ballet.

When she ran downstairs with her beautiful leotard she jumped into her dad's arms.

"I love it so much dad!" She jumped on the ground and made a pirouette. "See how beautifully it fits."

"You look perfect, sweetheart." He picked he phone out of his pocket. "Can you do a ballet pose for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." She did her favorite pose and her father made the picture.

Later that night when Elizabeth was sleeping Dwight got a message from Audrey:

Hello Dwight,

Today was very calm after you left,  
So Nathan and I thought you could have a day off tomorrow.  
There isn't any paperwork anyways.  
But please stand by we'll only call you when it's urgent.  
You deserve it.

Greets,  
Audrey.

He deleted the message and went to his photo's remembering that he had took a beautiful picture of his daughter.  
He set it as his wallpaper on his phone, kissed his daughter on her head and went to bed.


End file.
